1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination window mounted pet/plant enclosure and carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for window mounted pet/plant enclosures have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,522 to Schifman teaches a device for growing houseplants. The device is adapted to extend from a window such that the plants provided therein receive adequate sunlight. The device is enclosed on all sides extending from the window to protect the plants from exposure to temperature excesses. The rear of the box is open and communicates with the interior of a room to maintain the plants at a temperature substantially equivalent to the indoor temperature. The device is provided with a pull-out drawer to provide easy access to the plants and vents for permitting outside air to enter the device. Flexible baffle curtains are provided so that the entire window area through which the planter box extends may be closed off from the outside.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,459 to Julie teaches a removable, assemblable and portable window porch and container for animals pets which is adapted to interfit within, project from and extend the opening of a standard window. The device has attaching clamps and braces secured to and carried by the elements thereof. The porch when in operative position is in the form of an open entry enclosure comprising assemblable base, side, rear and top walls for effectuating operative condition. The side, rear and top walls include frame pieces adapted for selective panel mounting and substitution to enable protection to the pet against adverse weather and atmospheric conditions. The porch is further adapted for pet transportation when in operative condition by providing a removable front wall closure and further providing a carrying handle. The porch when in disassembled position may be easily stored away and is characterized by taking little space in stored condition.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,767 to Torchio teaches an enclosure arranged for mounting within a frame-work of an associated window to permit a pet to be received within the enclosure to permit access to fresh air when the pet is maintained within an interior environment in a dwelling. The enclosure is arranged to be formed with spaced side walls and an end wall, with each of the walls having a screen member mounted therewithin. The invention in modified form may include window plates pivotally mounted above each screen member and may be further provided with a heating assembly to provide heating within the enclosure during periods of depressed temperature conditions.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,344 to Demurjian teaches a pet cage capable of ready disassembly and erection for mounting within a window having a bottom rail and a stop, and projecting beyond the window opening. The pet cage consists of a 5-sided enclosure, including a hollow panel. An accordion-pleated panel assembly is removably connected to the enclosure for adjustably extending between the enclosure and the window stop. Upon disassembly, the panel assembly is removed from the enclosure and stored within the hollow panel so that the disassembled pet cage forms a single, compact, portable structure.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for window mounted pet/plant enclosures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.